english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Patrick Seitz
Patrick Seitz (born March 17, 1978 in Riverside, California) is an American ADR director, ADR script writer and voice actor. He's known for voicing: Franky in One Piece, Germany in Hetalia: Axis Powers, Isshin Kurosaki in Bleach and Laxus Dreyar in Fairy Tail. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *Justice League: Action (2016) - Etrigan, Jason Blood, Merlin (ep11) 'Movies' *A Turtle's Tale 2: Sammy's Escape from Paradise (2012) - Bodyguard, Toots *Inside Out (2015) - Thought Train Conductor *Mass Effect: Paragon Lost (2012) - Captain David Anderson, Additional Voices *Monsters University (2013) - Additional Voices *Storks (2016) - ADR Loop Group 'Shorts' *Disney•Pixar Riley's First Date? (2015) - Alarm, Riley's Dad's Joy 'TV Specials' *Lego Atlantis: The Movie (2010) - First Mate Lance Spears Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *A Certain Magical Index II (2014) - Ritoku Komaba *A Certain Scientific Railgun (2013) - Additional Voices *Aesthetica of a Rogue Hero (2013) - Dark Lord Garius, Additional Voices *Aldnoah.Zero (2015) - Vlad *Angel Tales (2004) - Rei the Red Phoenix, Customer (ep8) *Attack on Titan (2014) - Keith Shadis, Additional Voices *Ben-To (2015) - Kenji Dando (ep3) *Black Butler: Book of Circus (2016) - Agni *Blade (2012) - Sgt. Major Stan Davis (ep8), Thug (ep7) *BlazBlue: Alter Memory (2015) - Ragna the Bloodedge *Bleach (2014) - Isshin Kurosaki, Kenpachi Zaraki (eps362-366), Sentaro Kotsubaki (ep366) *Blood Lad (2014) - Franken, Hatomune Transporter 1 (ep3) *Blue Exorcist (2012-2013) - Igor Neuhaus *Buso Renkin (2008) - Captain Bravo *Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion (2008) - Britannian Bridge Officer, Yusk, Additional Voices *D-Frag! (2015) - Odawara *D.Gray-man: Hallow (2016) - Nea Walker (ep4) *Daimidaler: Prince V.S. Penguin Empire (2015) - Penguin Emperor *Dance in the Vampire Bund (2011) - Ivanovic, Man Talking on Phone (ep1), TV Vampire (ep1) *Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School: Despair Arc (2016) - Nekomaru Nidai (Announced) *Deadman Wonderland (2012) - Senji Kiyomasa *Durarara!! (2011) - Simon Brezhnev, Syndicate Member#4 (ep13) *Durarara!!x2 Shou (2015) - Biker Gang B, Robber (ep5), Shiki's Underling, Simon Brezhnev *Durarara!!x2 Ten (2015) - Heaven Slave (ep3), Kidnapper#4 (ep4), Man (ep5), Simon Brezhnev, Voice of Ikebukuro (ep4) *Ergo Proxy (2006-2007) - Raul Creed, Guest 2 (ep19), Person (ep23) *Eureka Seven (2006) - Charles Beams *Eureka Seven Ao (2013) - Additional Voices *Fairy Tail (2016) - Laxus Dreyar *Fate/stay night (2006-2007) - Old Man (ep1), Souichirou Kuzuki *Fate/Zero (2013) - Assassin, Fionn Mac Cumhail (ep9), Mailman (ep7) *Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood (2010-2011) - Sloth, Additional Voices *Gankutsuou: The Count of Monte Cristo (2006) - Boville *Gargantia on the Verdurous Planet (2014) - Pinion *Ghost in the Shell: S.A.C. 2nd GIG (2006) - Additional Voices *God Eater (2016-2017) - Johannes von Schiksal *Guilty Crown (2013) - Dan Eagleman *Gun X Sword (2006) - Joe (ep7) *Haré+Guu (2006) - Tom (ep23) *Hunter × Hunter (2017) - Uvogin *JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Stardust Crusaders (2014) - Dio, Plunderer#3 (ep1) *Joker Game (2016) - John Gordon (Announced) *Jormungand (2014) - Mao *Jormungand: Perfect Order (2014) - Mao *K (2013) - Reisi Munakata, Dispatch (ep8) *Kekkaishi (2010-2011) - Masamori Sumimura, Gang Leader (ep10), Narration, Teacher (ep50), Young Shigemori Sumimura (ep17) *Kill la Kill (2014-2015) - Ira Gamagori *Koi Kaze (2005) - Koshiro Saeki *Kurokami: The Animation (2009) - Steiner *Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic (2013-2014) - Ugo, Drakon, Entai, Fatima (ep6), Hassan *Mob Psycho 100 (2016-2017) - Male Student H (ep2), Musashi Goda, Smile Leader No. 3 (ep3) *Monster (2009-2010) - Wolfgang Grimmer, Board Director (ep3), Doctor A (ep1), Driver (ep3), Heidelberg Post Employee (ep7), Inspector (ep3), Man B (ep67), Man in Black A (ep57), Mr. Heimer (ep5), News Anchor (ep2), News Anchor (ep72), Police Officer (ep3) *Naruto: Shippūden (2009-2017) - ANBU (ep160), ANBU Ninja (ep357), Allied Ninja (ep372), Aoda (ep374), Better B (ep170), Communications Team Ninja, Earth Council Member (ep349), Ginji (ep122), Gozu, Guren (ep117), Hamaki Mimura (ep120), Han, Henchman (ep195), Human Path's Former Body (ep127), Ikkaku Umino (ep177), Ishikawa/First Tsuchikage, Jako (ep194), Kitsuchi, Leaf Village Man A (ep198), Leaf Village Official, Medic Ninja (ep183), Medic Ninja (ep328), Raido Namiashi, Ryusui, Sada (ep224), Sand Ninja (ep6), Sand Ninja (ep9), Sand Ninja (ep10), Stone Ninja (ep336), Stone Village Man (ep199), Tenzen Daikoku (ep115), Terai (ep198), Teuchi (eps90-222), Tokuma Hyuga, Torture and Interrogation Force Member (ep331), Zenza (ep75) *Naruto spin off! Rock Lee & his ninja pals (2015) - Jūgo (ep47), Pakkun (ep35), Sasori (ep38), Teuchi *Nura: Rise of the Yokai Clan (2012-2013) - Hitotsume-Nyudo, Narrator, Previous Gyuki (ep8) *Nura: Rise of the Yokai Clan: Demon Capital (2014) - Hitotsume Nyudo, Dohiko (ep19), Gaitaro (ep21) *One Piece (2014-2016) - Franky, Manticore (ep430) *One Punch Man (2016) - Announcer (ep11), Hero Association Commissioner (ep9), Sea Creatures (ep8), Tank-top Master *Ouran High School Host Club (2008-2009) - Umehito Nekozawa *Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon: Crystal (2015-2016) - Kino's Crush (ep5), Kunzite, Teacher (ep5) *Psycho-Pass (2014) - Nobuaki Kudama (ep20) *Sailor Moon (2014-2015) - Kunzite, Servant (ep22) *Sengoku Basara: End of Judgment (2016) - Chosokabe Motochika *Sengoku Basara: Samurai Kings (2010) - Chosokabe Motochika *Sengoku Basara: Samurai Kings 2 (2012) - Chosokabe Motochika *Sword Art Online (2013) - Agil/Andrew Gilbert Mills *Sword Art Online II (2015) - Agil/Andrew Gilbert Mills (ep18) *Terra Formars (2017) - Sylvester Asimov (Announced) *The Asterisk War: The Academy City on water, "Rikka". (2016) - Lester MacPhail *The Seven Deadly Sins (2015) - Griamore *The Seven Deadly Sins: Signs of Holy War (2017) - Griamore (ep1) *Tiger & Bunny (2012-2013) - Keith Goodman/'Sky High' *Tokyo Ravens (2015) - Etou *Toriko (2013) - Midora *Vampire Knight: Guilty (2011) - Rido Kuran, Hanabusa's Father, Vampire (ep1), Zero's Father (ep11) *Your lie in April (2016) - Judge, Yoshiyuki Miyazono *Zetman (2013) - Futoshi Maruyama, Delinquent B (ep13), Ebizou Isono/Shrimp EVOL, Fire EVOL (ep2), Monkey EVOL (ep2), Tajima 'Anime Shorts - Dubbing' *Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood: 4-Koma Theater (2012) - Sloth *Miss Monochrome: The Animation (2015) - Commentator (ep8), Director (ep6), Fan (ep10), Narrator, Villager A (ep9), Wrestling Announcer (ep10) 'Anime Specials - Dubbing' *Sword Art Online: Extra Edition (2014) - Agil/Andrew Gilbert Mills 'Movies' *Kingsglaive: Final Fantasy XV (2016) - Niflheim Soldier *Resident Evil: Damnation (2012) - Scarecrow 'Movies - Dubbing' *Bayonetta: Bloody Fate (2014) - Antonio (Redgrave), Temperantia *Bleach The Movie: Hell Verse (2012) - Shuren, Isshin Kurosaki, Sinner, Soul Reapers, Thug *Bleach The Movie: Memories of Nobody (2008) - Isshin Kurosaki, Soul Reaper Guard, Soul Reaper Transmission *Bleach The Movie 2: The DiamondDust Rebellion (2009) - Central 46 Member, Hyorinmaru, Isshin Kurosaki, Squad 10 Soul Reaper *Evangelion: 3.33 You Can (Not) Redo (2014) - Additional Voices *Fairy Tail The Movie: Phoenix Priestess (2013) - Laxus Dreyar *Fate/stay night: Unlimited Blade Works (2012) - Souichirou Kuzuki *Fullmetal Alchemist: The Sacred Star of Milos (2012) - Ashley Crichton/'Herschel' *Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex: Solid State Society (2007) - Section 9 Member *Harmony (2016) - Uwe Wohl *K: Missing Kings (2017) - Daiki Fuse, Reisi Munakata *Naruto Shippuden The Movie: The Will of Fire (2012) - Ichi, Teuchi *One Piece Film: Gold (2017) - Franky (Announced) *Redline (2012) - JP *Road to Ninja: Naruto The Movie (2014) - Hidden Leaf Villagers, Teuchi *Sengoku Basara: Samurai Kings: The Last Party (2012) - Chosokabe Motochika *The Last: Naruto The Movie (2015) - Teuchi *The Laws of the Universe Part 0 (2015) - Takamine (Class Teacher) *Tiger & Bunny The Movie: The Beginning (2013) - Keith Goodman/'Sky High' *Tiger & Bunny The Movie: The Rising (2015) - Keith Goodman/'Sky High' 'OVA - Dubbing' *Black Butler: Book of Murder (2016) - Agni *Haré+Guu: DELUXE (2007) - Tom (ep6) *Tales of Phantasia: The Animation (2007) - Dhaos 'Web Anime - Dubbing' *Hetalia: The World Twinkle (2016) - Germany *Hetalia: World Series (2012) - Germany, Additional Voices Video Games 'android/iOS Games' *Infinity Blade III (2013) - Jensen 'android/iOS Games - Dubbing' *Fire Emblem Heroes (2017) - Draug, Hector 'Video Games' *Agents of Mayhem (2017) - Pride Trooper *Batman: Arkham Knight (2015) - Militia Brutes *Ben 10: Omniverse 2 (2013) - Incursean Frog Infantry, Incursean Powerlifter Toad *Call of Duty: Black Ops II (2012) - Additional Voices *Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3: Defiance (2011) - Additional Voices *Citizens of Earth (2015) - Baker, Bodybuilder *Diablo III (2012) - Monster Voice Effects, Additional Voices *Disney Infinity (2013) - Additional Voices *For Honor (2017) - Helvar *G.I. Joe: The Rise of Cobra (2009) - Black Viper, M.A.R.S. Security Trooper *Grand Theft Auto V (2013) - The Local Population *Halo 5: Guardians (2015) - Additional Voices *Halo Wars 2 (2017) - Scorpion *Hearthstone: Heroes of Warcraft (2014) - Deathwing, Garrosh Hellscream *Heroes of the Storm (2015) - Artanis *Horizon: Zero Dawn (2017) - Additional Voices *Infinite Crisis (2014) - Additional Voices *Injustice: Gods Among Us (2013) - Scorpion, Solomon Grundy *Injustice 2 (2017) - Additional Voices *Killer Instinct (2014) - TJ Combo *League of Legends (2011-2013) - Lucian, Renekton *Lego Jurassic World (2015) - Additional Voices *Lego Marvel Avengers (2016) - Fing Fang Foom *Middle-earth: Shadow of Mordor (2014) - Humans *Mortal Kombat (2011) - Hanzo Hasashi/Scorpion, Soldier#2 *Mortal Kombat X (2015) - Hanzo Hasashi/'Scorpion' *Pillars of Eternity (2015) - Additional Voices *Ratchet & Clank (2016) - Blarg#5, Slim Cognito *Red Faction: Armageddon (2011) - Additional Voices *Red Faction: Guerrilla (2009) - Additional Voices *Resident Evil: The Mercenaries 3D (2011) - Additional Voices *Resident Evil: The Umbrella Chronicles (2007) - Sergei Vladimir *Resistance 3 (2011) - Arthur, Havenite 1, Warden 1 *Saints Row: The Third (2011) - Additional Voices *Section 8: Prejudice (2011) - Arm Infantry 1, Reyes, Spear Infantry 1 *Skullgirls: 2nd Encore (2015) - Samson *Skylanders: Giants (2012) - Hot Head *Skylanders: Swap Force (2013) - Grim Creeper, Rip Tide *Skylanders: Trap Team (2014) - Chomp Chest *Sly Cooper: Thieves in Time (2013) - Caveman Cooper, Mammoth Guard, Mechwolf, Steer Guard, Wildman Weezner *Smite (2012-2016) - Chaac, Grim Wraith Hades, Hades, Mountain Man Odin *Sonic Boom: Rise of Lyric (2014) - Lyric *Sonic Boom: Shattered Crystal (2014) - Lyric *StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm (2013) - Artanis, Narud (True Form) *StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void (2015) - Artanis *StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty (2010) - Artanis, Additional Voices *The Amazing Spider-Man (2012) - Additional Voices *The Amazing Spider-Man 2 (2014) - Ravencroft Thug, Street Thug *The Last of Us (2013) - Additional Voices *The Sims 4 (2014) - Additional Voices *The Sims 4: Dine Out (2016) - Additional Voices *The Sims 4: Get to Work (2015) - Additional Voices *The Sims 4: Kids Room Stuff (2016) - Additional Voices *The Sims 4: Spa Day (2015) - Additional Voices *Transformers: War for Cybertron (2010) - Silverbolt, Additional Voices *Tyranny (2016) - Additional Voices *Warhammer 40,000: Dawn of War II: Retribution (2011) - Abaddon, Kaptain Bluddflagg *World of Warcraft: Legion (2016) - Additional Voices *World of Warcraft: Mists of Pandaria (2012) - Monster Voice Effects, Additional Voices *World of Warcraft: Warlords of Draenor (2014) - Garrosh Hellscream, Monster Voice Effects 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Ace Combat Zero: The Belkan War (2006) - Briefing Announcer, Salvage 1 *Arcania: Gothic 4 (2010) - Additional Voices *Armored Core: For Answer (2008) - Mission Briefing#4, Patch the Good Luck, Roy Saaland/Thermidor *Atelier Ayesha: The Alchemist of Dusk (2013) - Juris Gruden *Atelier Iris 3: Grand Phantasm (2007) - Ewan Kleines, Funan *BlazBlue: Calamity Trigger (2009) - Ragna the Bloodedge *BlazBlue: Calamity Trigger: Portable (2010) - Ragna the Bloodedge *BlazBlue: Chronophantasma (2014) - Ragna the Bloodedge *BlazBlue: Chronophantasma Extend (2015) - Bang's Subordinate B, Ragna the Bloodedge *BlazBlue: Continuum Shift (2010) - Ragna the Bloodedge *BlazBlue: Continuum Shift Extend (2012) - Ragna the Bloodedge *BlazBlue: Continuum Shift II (2011) - Ragna the Bloodedge *Blazing Souls: Accelate (2010) - Nguyen Le *Bleach: Soul Resurrección (2011) - Isshin Kurosaki *Bravely Second: End Layer (2016) - Alphonse, Gho Gettar, Sergeant Sapp *Castlevania: Harmony of Despair (2010) - Dracula *Castlevania: Judgment (2008) - Dracula *Castlevania: The Dracula X Chronicles (2007) - Dracula *Conception II: Children of the Seven Stars (2014) - Standard Disciple *Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair (2014) - Nekomaru Nidai *Dead or Alive 5 (2012) - Bass Armstrong *Disgaea 3: Absence of Justice (2008) - Gold Knuckle *Disgaea 4: A Promise Unforgotten (2011) - Fenrich, Overlord Zetta *Disgaea D2: A Brighter Darkness (2013) - Fenrich *Dragon's Crown (2013) - Fighter, Samuel *Dragon's Dogma (2012) - Mason, Additional Voices *Dragon Ball XenoVerse (2015) - Time Patrollers *Dragon Ball XenoVerse 2 (2016) - Time Patrollers *Earth Defense Force 2025 (2014) - Whale *Eureka Seven vol.1: The New Wave (2006) - Holland Novak *Eureka Seven vol.2: The New Vision (2007) - Holland Novak *Exist Archive: The Other Side of the Sky (2016) - Todoroki Namero, Ren's Grandpa *Final Fantasy XIII (2010) - PSICOM Announcement *Final Fantasy XIII-2 (2012) - Government Agent, Researcher *Final Fantasy XV (2016) - Navyth *Fire Emblem: Awakening (2013) - Basilio *Fire Emblem: Echoes: Shadows of Valentia (2017) - Additional Voices *God Eater: Resurrection (2016) - Johannes von Schicksal *God Eater 2: Rage Burst (2016) - Gilbert McLane *Grand Kingdom (2016) - Bronymos, Graham Berngarde, Uld Soldier *Growlanser: Heritage of War (2007) - Bandit, Grangalian Officer, Grangalian Soldier, Neylern Soldier *Growlanser: Wayfarer of Time (2012) - Magnus *Hyperdimension Neptunia (2011) - Employee, The Sanctified *Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth3: V GENERATION (2015) - Copypaste *Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory (2013) - Copypaste *Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII (2014) - Passenger, Warehouse Employee *MeiQ: Labyrinth of Death (2016) - Gagarin *NAtURAL DOCtRINE (2014) - Zekelinde, Orcs, Zanza *Naruto: Ultimate Ninja 2 (2007) - Raido Namiashi *Naruto: Ultimate Ninja 3 (2008) - Raido Namiashi *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 2 (2010) - Teuchi *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 3 (2013) - Han, Kitsuchi, Teuchi *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 4 (2016) - Aoda, Han, Hidden Mist Ninja *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm Revolution (2014) - Han *Ninja Gaiden 3 (2012) - Villager *One Piece: Unlimited Adventure (2008) - Franky *Persona 4: Arena (2012) - Annonucer *Persona 4: Arena Ultimax (2014) - Announcer, Hi-no-Kagutsuchi *Phantom Brave: We Meet Again (2009) - Raphael *Resident Evil: Revelations (2012) - Additional Voices *Resident Evil 6 (2012) - Enemies *Rune Factory 4 (2013) - Volkanon *Sengoku Basara: Samurai Heroes (2010) - Chosokabe Motochika *Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers (2013) - Father, Kadokura, Summoner, Victor, Xi *Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor 2: Record Breaker (2015) - Rumbling Man, Violent Thug *Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor Overclocked (2011) - Commander Fushimi *Shin Megami Tensei IV (2013) - Akira, Man Blocking Way *Shinobido 2: Revenge of Zen (2012) - Uzumushi *Sonic: Lost World (2013) - Zomom *Soulcalibur V (2012) - Cervantes de Leon *Steel Battalion: Heavy Armor (2012) - Additional Voices *Stella Glow (2015) - Archibald, Blank Ruffian, Vulgar Man *Street Fighter X Tekken (2012) - Bob, Hugo *Tales of Symphonia: Dawn of the New World (2008) - Hawk *Tales of the World: Radiant Mythology (2007) - Widdershin *Tales of Xillia (2013) - Jiao *Tales of Zestiria (2015) - Heldarf *The Legend of Heroes: Trails of Cold Steel (2015) - Klaus, Sectretary, Vulcan *The Witch and the Hundred Knight (2014) - Arlecchino, Bodyguard, General Jilden, Prim Soldier *Time Crisis 4 (2006) - Narration *Ultra Street Fighter IV (2014) - Fighter, Hugo *Valkyria Chronicles (2008) - Leon Schmidt, Radi Jaeger *Valkyrie Profile 2: Silmeria (2006) - Dylan/'Brahms' *Xenoblade Chronicles X (2015) - Dahgan, Doug *Ys: The Oath in Felghana (2010) - Dogi *Z.H.P. Unlosing Ranger VS Darkdeath Evilman (2010) - Reckless Cop Dangerama Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (262) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (191) *Years active on this wiki: 2004-2017. Category:American Voice Actors